Vacaciones
by Higushi
Summary: PreMovie. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Pepper y Tony se hubieran conocido en una vacaciones alocadas y llenas de alcohol de por medio?


**Ni Marvel ni Ironman me pertenece. Yo solo escribo situaciones que gustaría que pasaran.**

¡Disfruten! Los review con dirección los contestare con gusto.

**Vacaciones.**

Si Virginia estaba segura de algo cuando despertó, era que no recordaba cómo es que había amanecido desnuda en la habitación de su hotel y tenía resaca. La primera resaca de su vida y también la más grande y molesta que una persona podía experimentar, eso lo juraba.

Soltó un sonoro bufido y se levanto de la cama, camino descalza envuelta en la sabana hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación y se miro: casi pegó un grito cuando se vio. Su rojizo y normalmente lacio cabello estaba horriblemente enredado y alborotado, y su níveo cuello estaba lleno de chupetones; manchas rojizas que se burlaban de ella y le habían ver la noche que había pasado y que no recordaba. Quiso golpear algo y deseo no imaginarse como estaría el resto de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle tomado la palabra a su compañera de cuarto de la universidad de irse de vacaciones a Cancún, México, para celebrar que se habían graduado con honores de Harvard. Sabía que debió haberla detenido cuando se había desaparecido con aquel hombre moreno y alto con porte militar, y aun más ella misma no debió beberse siquiera la primera copa de Margarita que el mesero le había traído argumentando que era un regalo de sabrá dios qué hombre de qué mesa.

Pero se la tomó de un solo trago y con bastante más entusiasmo que muchas cosas que ha hecho a sus veinticuatro años. Y la piña colada siguiente, también un regalo del mismo hombre desconocido. Y el daiquiri que llegó después. Y el Laguna Blue junto al Perla Negra. Y todo lo que llegó después cuyos colores y nombres exóticos ni se esforzó en aprenderse.

Rodó los ojos con molestia y fue cuando reparó en que el grifo de la bañera acababa de cerrarse, seguramente su amiga estaba terminando de bañarse. Avanzó a grandes y sonoros pasos hacia el baño con el fin de sacarla lo antes posible para poder usarlo ella y así relajarse un poco.

…Pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con semejante imagen envuelta en una enorme cortina de vapor: un hombre de piel bronceada estaba atándose una toalla a la cintura justo cuando abrió, mirándole directamente a los ojos y sonriéndole de una manera tan sexy y picara en aquellos labios carnosos que se le fue el aire. Tenía los pectorales y brazos marcados y la barba de candado no hacia más que dirigir su mirada hacia su boca, invitándola. Y qué decir de esa ancha espalda, casi podía recordar un puñado de pecas en esa pecadora obra de arte llamado Hombre.

—¿Puedes hablar o quedaste afónica después de lo de anoche? —le preguntó el misterioso hombre con una voz burlona y varonil que se preguntó cómo se escucharía en un susurro en su oído. Tenía unos profundos ojos chocolate y el cabello rebelde de color oscuro.

—No recuerdo nada —fue lo único que pudo articular intentando no redirigir su azulina mirada hacia él. Decidió que era el mejor momento para traer de nuevo a su yo seria y madura cuya única meta era conseguir un trabajo que valiera todo su esfuerzo y dedicación—. Oye, se que probablemente no me creerás pero no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Fue un error totalmente irresponsable y te agradecería que no lo comentaras si es que llegas a verme de nuevo. Lamento cualquier inconveniente que te haya causado y espero te tomes la molestia de tomar tus cosas y…

Él soltó una risa sorda y se paso una mano por el cabello para quitar el exceso de gotas de agua, provocando de paso un placentero escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Virginia al recordar vagamente lo resistentes que estaban esos cabellos cuando le hundió las manos.

—¡Eres igual de habladora ebria que sobria! Estoy realmente impactado —respondió, ignorando completamente el discurso de ella—. Y despreocúpate, volveremos a practicar todas las posiciones de anoche.

—¡Pero te estoy diciendo que…!

Y la besó, acallándola de súbito y permitiendo que tocara el cielo con los dedos.

—Ayer me comentaste que recién te graduaste de Harvard, así que me tomé la molestia de investigarte… y vaya lo que me encontré: sexy e inteligente, cualidades sin duda imprescindibles para contratar a alguien en el puesto de mi asistente personal —sonrió, de aquella manera que daba a entender que escondía muchas promesas detrás de su oferta—. Lo olvide: soy Tony Stark, y desde ahora tú eres Pepper. Preséntate en Industrias Stark de Malibú el siguiente lunes a las siete de la mañana para tu entrevista.

Virginia o supo si la agudeza de su voz al pedirle confirmación de su nombre era natural o un hecho que debía ser contrastado por científicos. El hecho que él realmente fuera el magnate multimillonario experto en armas y tecnología y estuviera ofreciéndole una oportunidad de trabajo luego de haber _no _dormido juntos, era lo más inverosímil que le había ocurrido.

El destino evidentemente le tenía preparada muchas sorpresas aun más insólitas e impactantes. Pero ya después lo averiguaría; su vida a lado de Anthony Edward Stark apenas comenzaba después de todo.

—¡Ah! Y usa mini falda de tubo. Quiero que lo primero que vea al iniciar mi jornada laboral sea esas piernas tan largas y hermosas que tienes.


End file.
